


Naked Monkey

by Maxbass



Category: Tale Spin
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Falling In Love, Female Characters, Furry, Futanari, Gossip, Impregnation, Kissing, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Romance, Single Parents, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Baloo took on a job of transporting someone but he has too many deliveries to execute it, he asks Rebecca if his passenger could stay with her for two weeks so he would not lose that job. Begrudgingly Rebecca agrees to this and picks her up at Louie's and thinsg will slowly change in those two week between Rebecca and Marcella.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (original) © MaxbassBaloo & Louie © Rudyard KiplingOthers © Jymn Magon & Mark Zaslove
Relationships: Marcella Highthorn/Rebecca Cunningham
Kudos: 1





	Naked Monkey

“Please Rebecca, could you please have my new client stay at your place while I make a few deliveries?” Baloo begs the owner of Higher for Hire “she pays well but if I am not taking this, she will go to the competition” Rebecca Cunningham looks displeased but when she hears the number their customer is willing to pay, she sighs and then nods. “Alright but she better behave and not does be a bother to me and Molly or I’ll kick her out, you got that?” Rebecca growls at the grey bear who stammers as he agrees to this.

“Ok so where is she and how do I recognize her?” the female bear asks her pilot.”She is staying at Louie’s Place with King Louie but she does not like the place and hopes for something more home-like” he tells her before she could ask why she is not staying there. He scratches his head before putting his hat back on his head before telling her that all King Louise told him that she looks like a naked monkey. “Oooookaaaaay” Rebecca says with a raised eyebrow “when should I pick her up then?”

“I guess within thirty minutes before she kills Louie” Baloo says with a chuckle feeling a little more relieved now that his boss has agreed to this. “She seems agitated by him calling her naked monkey or hairless freak every time he addresses her and I feel like she could really kick his orange ass” he tells the woman more and she tells him she will go there as soon as he and Kit depart. “Guess I should rush then, they are almost done loading the Sea Duck with all the cargo I have to deliver over the next two weeks” he says while they make their way to the harbor.

When all seems alright, Rebecca immediately makes her way to Louie’s Place and she sees what Baloo meant with that she could kick Louie’s ass when she sees the person she is supposed to bring to her place. “Hello there, I am Rebecca Cunningham and Baloo sent me” she greets the woman with the fiery orange hair while extending her hand who smiles at her and shakes her hand. “Marcella Highthorn a pleasure meeting my savior” the woman says with a smile which makes Rebecca chuckle and she blushes a little.

There is just something about this naked monkey that she found attractive even though she has never felt something towards women like this until now it seems. “You are my guest I’ll save you from the evil clutches of King Louie” Rebecca grins which gets a “hey I’m not evil” response from the orangutan. “Oh you’re a regular Satan, hairy ape” Marcella grins before she gets up and grabs Rebecca by the hand as they run off not giving the ape the time to come back with a rebuttal.

“Sorry about that but I was so close to sowing his mouth shut” Marcella says when she realizes that she is still holding Rebecca’s hand and lets it go with a blush on her cheeks. Rebecca giggles a little “oh I know the feeling, I try to make my dealings with him as short as possible to” she smiles while she leads her guest through the streets of Cape Suzette and to her house.

“Welcome, to your home for the next two weeks, I live where alone with my daughter Molly and you will be staying in the guestroom at the end of the hallway so you can put your suitcases there if you have any” Rebecca tells her guest who nods while she gets a guided tour through the house before they sit down and start to chat a little while they get to know one another a little better.

A few hours later Molly comes home after some schooling when she notices their guest. “Hello mommy, who is the hairless person?” she asks without much thought and innocence while her mother tells her to hush feeling a little awkward about her daughter’s bluntness. “It is fine” Marcella says with a smile “I am Marcella, I will be staying with you and your mama for a little while and I hope we will get along, Molly” she says in a warm tone which makes the girl smile as she climbs on the goddess’ lap.

Molly talks a little about school while her mother is in the kitchen making inner and when she comes back, she sees her daughter and guest doing Molly’s homework with Marcella aiding her. “I couldn’t make her do her homework that fast” Rebecca says with a smile while watching the two bond rather quickly. “I used to be a teacher though never to children this young but she is an eager student if you know how to teach them and make it a little fun for them while they learn” the herm says while hugs the girl who snuggles back with a smile on her lips when they start playing a little.

“Dinner is almost ready, will you set the table Molly” Rebecca asks the daughter who gets off Marcella’s lap and starts to set the table like her mother asked. Shortly thereafter the three of them are eating and having an enjoyable dinner.

“That was good, you are a good cook Rebecca” Marcella smiles when she starts to clear the table and helps Rebecca do the dishes before the three of them sit on the couch watching some television. Molly falls asleep between the two of them and Rebecca takes her upstairs to put her daughter to bed. 

“It has been a busy day for her, especially with you here so it wore her out” Rebecca smiles as she takes her seat next to Marcella. “she is a kind girl who befriends people quickly but I think you set a new record” the beautiful female bear grins “though it is good that she went to bed quickly since she has school tomorrow as well” Marcella listens and smiles “well I have some time tomorrow and for the rest of the two weeks so why don’t I go along with you tomorrow and I’ll pick her up and bring her from school then on until I have to leave?”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, that way I can focus a little more at work while you do that for me” the milf bear says before she feels herself getting tired as well but does not want to give in to it. Her fight is futile when she falls asleep an hour later and her head rests on Marcella’s shoulder who smiles as she gently lifts the woman up. “Time for you to go to bed as well” the herm smiles and puts her in what she assumes is her host’s bed after which she sets the alarm and goes to her bed.

The next morning the clock goes off and Rebecca opens her eyes when realizes where she is. A blush appears on her cheeks when she realizes who had put her in her bed while she stretches out and head towards the shower to clean herself and get to making breakfast.

She hears her shower already running and thinks someone had turned it on for her but her eyes widen when she gets in the shower to see Marcella stand there completely naked. Her eyes go up and down when she sees a huge shaft attached to this woman who had not noticed her. Rebecca quickly runs out and stands outside of the bathroom with her heart thumping in her chest when she hears the shower getting turned off.

The she-bear makes sure she is not spotted yet before she gets back into the shower and takes one herself but her mind could not get the picture of that shaft out of her mind. Rebecca’s fingers go between her thighs and starts to rub her clit which soon gets followed by some soft moans. “Mmm Marcella please aaah please put it inside me” she thinks while masturbating until she bites her lower lip to prevent her from screaming out her orgasm.

Rebecca pants heavily while the water runs over her body until the feeling of her orgasm dies down and then gets out of the shower, 

When she does so, the house is filled with the scent of food and her maw starts to water but she quickly goes to her room to get dressed. Then the woman makes her way downstairs and sees Molly already sitting there fully dressed while she enjoys the food that is on her plate. “Ah you’re here, enjoy your breakfast” Marcella says before she puts a plate in front of Rebecca who happily enjoys the food as she eats it.

The three of them leave the house once they put everything in the kitchen. It is a nice short walk on a sunny morning and they arrive quickly at the school where Molly walks up to some classmates while her mom and her guest look at the yellow girl unaware the gossip the other parents have started when they see the bear and the goddess arrive together linking them romantically without them knowing it.

Once school starts, Rebecca and Marcella leave towards the woman’s office where Rebecca shows the fallen angel around. “It is a nice office though I have only been here shortly just to set my trip with Baloo but I must say that your company is much more pleasant” the goddess grins and kisses the woman three times on the cheeks before departing while she leaves a flustered and blushing Rebecca behind who wonders how she will be able to concentrate now.

As expected she has trouble focusing but eventually finds it and it goes more quickly when her belly starts to rumble. “I should have made some lunch before I took Molly to school” the brunette thinks while rubbing her belly when Marcella enters her office and puts a basket next to her desk. “What is this, Marcella?” she asks and when the mutant tells her that she made lunch for the two of them.

When they eat, Marcella tells her that she heard rumors going around Cape Suzette that they are an item. This makes the woman’s eyes widen while her cheeks flush underneath her brown fur when she asks what would make them think that. “I guess you and me arriving at the school together may have something to do with it and perhaps Molly being so friendly with me or perhaps she was telling things at school when we left?” the herm suggests but Rebecca doubts that last part. “Well, let them talk besides I don’t mind that kind of rumor with such a beautiful woman as you” Marcella says and winks which makes the two of them giggle a little. 

“I would be lying if I did not say the idea is not something I would see as bad” Rebecca confesses with a grin before taking the initiative this time and gets up to place her lips on Marcella’s who gladly returns the kiss. “Mmm rather quick but I don’t mind” Marcella smiles before they hug and kiss deeply letting their hearts give in as it thumps in their chests while their breasts press against one another.

“We should go out sometime soon before you leave” Rebecca says while looking deep into those heterochromatic eyes when Marcella nods in confirmation which makes them both giggle. “Why not go out this Friday which gives me some time to find a babysitter while we get to know one another as well as me being able to get some work done while my mind is less distracted thinking of you and what I would like to do…wait” the brown bear grins when she realizes that her words were not true, she will be majorly distracted so she better plan this.

When Marcella leaves after they finish lunch and kissing, Rebecca sinks into her chair while she makes a few calls to arrange everything and she hopes she can focus more on her job to make her business run well and profitable.

Marcella smiles when she sees Molly run up to her and jump in her arms with a smile. Of course this leads to more talks amongst the parents but Marcella does not care since she has a date this Friday with a very lovely lady. “Is it true that you and mama are a couple?” Molly says with the innocence of a child which makes the others chuckle behind their hands while they await the herm’s response. “Not yet but maybe some time later” Marcella chuckles “would you like that, Molly?” 

Molly thinks for a second and then nods “yes I would, you are very nice and beautiful and I would like to see mama having a love friend again after daddy and her divorced” The dragoness smiles and nods before she whispers “if your mom had the time, she and I will go out together this coming Friday and she will have a babysitter for you” The girl smiles and hugs the mutant before the two of them walk off leaving some more people talking about the naked monkey and the bear.

The two of them get home and Marcella entertains the little girl with games and helping her with her homework before she starts making dinner. When Rebecca joins them from work, the living room is filled with a delicious scent coming from the kitchen while Molly plays with her toys. “Something smells good, darling” The mother says before she hugs Marcella from behind and they share a soft kiss when they hear a giggle from the kitchen entryway. They see Molly standing there with a grin before she went back to the living room.

“I kind of told her what her about our plans for Friday and she seems perfectly fine with us going out on a date” the herm tells the woman who blushes a little but even more when Marcella tells her what happened at school. “That would have them talking for sure even though they would do so anyway once they saw us on our date even if your stay is only limited” Rebecca says with a little regret in her voice to which Marcella sadly nods.

It is Friday and the babysitter just arrived and it is one of the mothers from school who has brought her daughter to play with Molly. She tells the couple they should go on their date with a giggle. Marcella offers her arm and Rebecca takes it as they depart to go out for their date with Rebecca taking the lead while she guides her date towards the place for their dinner date.

Unfortunately for Marcella, there was only one place they could go which would put her at the place of King Louis who began teasing her the moment they walked in until he got the stares from the two of them. They sit down and they order their food and when the candle is put on the table, Louis has a hard time lighting it when Marcella grabs the candle and blows a small fire from her mouth which lights the candle. The ape looks stunned and backs away thinking that he will never make fun of her again while Rebecca looks admiringly at her date.

“This is nice, it has been a while since I went out on a date” Rebecca smiles while the two of them hold hands “especially with someone like you” Marcella smiles back while she squeezes the she-bears hands “Agreed, I am glad I came here and found you and I am going to make the most of it” the mutant winks which makes them both giggle a little when food gets served. They chat and eat and they enjoy being in each other’s company.

Once they finish, the two of them walk outside hand in hand with smiles on their faces looking like their feelings for one another have grown more. When they sit at the dock of the bay and watch the tide flow away, they kiss one another passionately while the sun goes down and evening sets in. When they stop kissing, Rebecca looks up while she puts Marcella’s hand on her chest and the herm could feel that heart beating fast. The dragoness does the same and the woman could feel that heart beating faster at the same pace as hers.

Rebecca blushes and smiles and picks up her phone and she makes a quick phone call. “Let’s go to my office for some privacy” the woman says with a wink while she pulls the dickgirl along towards the building of her office and once inside they start undressing one another with their lips locked as much as they could.

They stand there completely naked while Marcella could feel Rebecca’s soft fur brush against her bare skin. The woman breaks the kiss and clears her desk with one swoop of her arm. The brunette pushes her lover against the desk while she goes to her knees and her hand cubs those heavy orbs while her tongue laps over that thick meat who happily responds to the way it is treated by the beautiful woman as it hardens and grows. “Mmm even bigger than I imagined” she thinks before Marcella lies back and gestures Rebecca to come closer.

The woman smiles and climbs on top of the herm, her fingers wrap around that thick shaft and give it a few licks before she wraps her lips around the tip. Her black eyes widen when she feels her pussy spread and her lover’s tongue lap around those lips and wiggle around her clit which makes her moan on that thick pole. “Mmm your juices taste so good, I could drink it all day” Marcella moans which makes Rebecca giggle on that shaft while the two enjoy the flavor of the others genitals.

“It is been a while and her sausage tastes so good mmm I am so hot, fuck I think I’m going to cum already” the woman thinks and quickly bobs her head as she tastes that pre wash over her tongue which makes her hunger for Marcella’s cock milk. The couple suck and lick until they both orgasm and they drink each other’s juices.

“Mmm this is way better than dinner” Marcella giggles a little while watches Rebecca turn around and they kiss deeply with the taste of their cum still on their lips. The woman moves her hips before she lets that thick meat rod go deep into her womanhood that makes her gasp in they kiss and she slowly starts to move her hips.

Each minute that passes she picks up the pace as the moan and look deep into the other’s eyes. “Mmm fuck I love how your dick feels inside me aaah I can’t stop moving my hips” Rebecca moans “I am going to make you mine as long as you stay here” she whispers to Marcella. “Mmm with pleasure aaah I am all yours and you are mine as long as I stay here” moans back as she makes the same pledge as Rebecca which turns them on even more.

The herm thrusts upwards while Rebecca leans back and rides that hard dick on her own desk. Her hands go to the demoness’ huge chest and plays with it as their orgasm comes in closer and closer. “F-fuck I am going to cum again” Marcella moans loudly and Rebecca tells the herm to fill her womb with all the herm’s sperm. “Mmm yes yes fill me good please aaah shoot it all inside me! Oh god I am cumming to aaaaah mine all mine!” the hot female anthro bear screams as she coats the demoness’ crotch in her juices.

“Mmm that feels good we are far from done, my love” Rebecca smiles while Marcella takes a seat on her chair. The woman sits on her lap and starts to grind her fur covered ass on that thick rod. Marcella grabs those larges breasts and fondles them while Rebecca gets up and aims that hardening shaft at her asshole before she gasps in pleasure. Her tiny hole wraps tightly around the pole as it sinks in deeper inside her. Rebecca turns her head and the two share a deep passionate kiss while the woman moves her hips eagerly as they continue making love to one another.

After hours of intense lovemaking the couple lay there panting and exhausted but they know they have to get home shortly. They quickly clean themselves and the office before heading home to meet with the babysitter who tells them that Molly is sleeping tightly so they better be quiet while she gives them a knowing wink before departing.

“Let’s take a shower first” Marcella suggests and Rebecca smells herself before she nods. “Better get the smell of sweat and cum of us first before we head to bed” the brunette says and they both head to the showers. “We shower together from now on unless one of us is not home at the time” Rebecca tells Marcella who grins and nods while they wash themselves clean and kiss deeply while doing so. “One more round before bed?” Marcella suggests and the woman nods only telling her to be quiet so that they will not wake up her daughter before they make love one more time before bed.

The next morning they wake up in the same bed together when Molly gets between them and giggles a little. “Looks like mama and you had a good time, let’s have some fun during the entire weekend” she suggests while snuggling against the two ladies. Rebecca smiles and nods “sounds good to me Molly one more weekend together since Marcella has to leave next week” Molly pouts a little at that thought but now wants to make the most of it now.

“It is a shame, for once that Baloo finishes his deliveries ahead of schedule” Rebecca says when she looks at Marcella when they stand there at the dock the day after Baloo and Kit arrived. “It is time for us to bring you to your destination, I am happy with your patience” Baloo says while shaking her hand as Kit puts her luggage in the Sea Duck. Marcella says her goodbyes to the girls and gets on board looking at the ladies from the plane’s door who wave at her goodbye.

“Miss Highthorn, please close the door so we can depart” Kit tells her. Marcella looks outside one more time and then at Kit before looking at Rebecca and Molly again when she makes her decision and grabs her luggage before she jumps out of the plane leaving the men behind confused.

Rebecca sees all of this happening and wonders what is going on when she sees Marcella walk towards them. “What happened?” she asks the herm who smiles and winks. “Honestly, I want to be yours for a much longer time” the goddess blushes when for the first time she says to Rebecca “I love you, Rebecca and I hope to spend many years with you and Molly and maybe give her a sister or brother to” Rebecca blushes at those words and smiles “I love you to and you are mine for many years”

Two years later and Marcella and Rebecca are happily married to one another. The sexy she-bear is expecting their first child together and they all live happily ever after.

The End


End file.
